


Качели

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Маленькая зарисовка о детстве Бэя после того, как Румпель стал Темным.





	Качели

Бэй часто любил надолго уходить из дома. Слоняться по окрестностям, гулять и играть без вечного надзора отца. Бывать одному - ведь никто не хотел с ним дружить. Прятаться в одиночестве от контроля и навязчивой заботы. Вот только Румпельштильцхен все равно его находил.  
Обнаружив сына невдалеке от деревни, Румпельштильцхен подкрался к нему и стиснул в объятиях.  
\- Папа! - протестующе возмутился Бэй, пытаясь спастись от его навязчивой ласки.  
Отец увлеченно тискал его, целовал лоб и щеки, зарывался носом в волосы. Бэй сопел и терпел, дожидаясь, пока с ним перестанут играться, как с куклой.  
\- Пойдем, погуляем, - восторженно предложил Румпельштильцхен, хватая его за руку и утягивая за собой.  
\- Я же уже не маленький... - вздохнул Бэй.  
\- Не только маленькие мальчики ходят за ручку.  
\- А кто еще?  
\- Влюбленные.  
Бэй смутился, отводя взгляд от задорно поблескивающих глаз отца.  
\- А ты представь, что я красивая девочка! - засмеялся Румпельштильцхен, принимая облик девочки примерно его возраста и крутясь вокруг сына, размахивая подолом платья.  
\- Ну папа! - еще больше засмущался мальчик.  
Вернувшись в свой привычный вид, отец снова сгреб его в объятия и потискал.  
\- Не такой уж ты и взрослый! - заявил он, прижимая его к себе, как величайшее сокровище.  
\- Мне четырнадцать! - возмущенно возразил Бэй.  
\- Ты маленький, - настаивал Румпельштильцхен, с умилением трепля его за щечки.  
\- Я взрослый! Меня в армию хотели забрать!  
\- Они ничего не понимают! Ты маленький и тебе нужен папа! Я тебя никуда не пущу и никому не отдам! Ты всегда будешь моим маленьким мальчиком!  
Выслушав эту угрозу, Бэй только тяжело вздохнул. Остаться навечно опекаемым ребенком - это худшее, что он мог представить в своей жизни. И объяснить это отцу абсолютно не представлялось возможным.  
\- А у меня есть для тебя подарок! - восторженно всплеснул руками Румпельштильцхен.  
Он привел сына на красивую солнечную полянку на вершине холма и подвел его к самодельным качелям, висящим на дереве.  
\- Ты для меня сделал? - с затаенной радостью спросил Бэй, глубоко в душе ощущая ответную любовь и благодарность.  
\- Да, - улыбнулся отец. - Садись, я тебя покатаю.  
Бэй был в восторге от подарка. Казалось, он взлетал к самым небесам, и от этого захватывало дух. Он почему-то был уверен, что качели отец сделал сам, своими руками. Без помощи магии. И от этого на сердце становилось тепло.  
\- Правда, тут красивый вид? - поинтересовался Румпельштильцхен. - Я специально нашел высокое место, с которого видно всю деревню.  
\- Да, красиво...  
Отец прилег на траву и обратил взгляд в небо, безмятежно созерцая плывущие по голубой глади облака.  
\- Я так счастлив, Бэй, - улыбнулся он, с любовью глядя на сына. - Потому что ты у меня есть... Я теперь могу тебе что-то дать...  
Мальчик спрыгнул с качелей и прилег рядом, прижимаясь к его боку. Как же здорово было просто быть рядом. Чувствовать, что они семья.  
\- Ты всегда давал мне все, что мог. Даже не будучи Темным...  
\- Но этого было недостаточно.  
\- Достаточно, - уверенно проговорил Бэй, погладив его по волосам. - Достаточно.  
Румпельштильцхен уткнулся ему в плечо. Он наконец был способен защитить сына. Дать ему все, что он захочет.  
\- Я тебя люблю, - прошептал он нежно и преданно. - О, Бэй... Как же люблю...  
Он был готов дать ему все, что угодно. Но юный Бэйлфаер хотел только одного.  
Своего прежнего отца.


End file.
